


Cell

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon-possessed woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell

_Let me out!_ Eleanor begs. _Let me out!_

The demon just laughs. _Not happening, sister._


End file.
